Me, Loki, and That Other Character
by RainTheWaterGirl
Summary: Me shares an apartment with Loki. Read about the everyday life of these two unlikely friends and the guest star, That Other Character.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** _*Jumps on Loki's bed*_ IT'S MORNING, THAT MEANS YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WAKE UP!

 **Loki:** Five more minutes

 **Me:** BUT IT'S TIME TO GET UP!COME ON, YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME TO THE NEW AVENGERS MOVIE!YOU PROMISED!

 **Loki:** Fine, just give me a moment to get dressed *stands up and does the thing where he walks and a different outfit appears on him*

 **Me:** So who's your favorite Avenger?

 **Loki:** Myself

 **Me:** But you're not an avenger

 **Loki:** But I'm in the movie

 **Me** : Good point

 **AN  
Hey Guys! My friend and I are a part of the Loki army, so we both decided to write little scenes like this and make a book out of them online. She created "Me, Loki, And A Potato" and I made "Me, Loki, And That Other Character." I also have one called "Me, That Other Character, And Someone Else," which I will be posting once I have a few chapters of this one. This isn't meant to be all that serious of a piece, it's just me having some fun. Thanks for reading!**

 **Sincerely,  
RainTheWaterGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** Hey Loki, have you seen my phone?

 **Loki:** No, what does it look like?

 **Me:** Oh, it has Sherlock on the back

 **Loki:** I'll look for it if I can get your number

 **Me:** _*blushes*_ Sure

 **Loki:** _*walks off*_

 **Loki:** _*comes back with phone in hand*_ Found it

 **Me:** That was quick

 **Loki:** It was on the table

 **Me** : But I already checked there! Okay, my number is...

 **AN**

 **Hey, thanks for reading! Love Yall!**

 **Sincerely,  
RainTheWaterGirl**

 **Me: Wait! , how did Loki find my phone so fast?**

 **Author: Well . . . I'm not really supposed to tell you.**

 **Me: Please! I won't tell anyone that you told me!**

 **Author: No, I really shouldn't . . .**

 **Me: PLEASE!**

 **Author: Okay, okay, no need to shout. The reason he found it so quickly is . . .**

 **Me: Yes?!**

 **Author: Because he's the one who hid it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:** Loki! Someone's at the door!

 **Loki:** *walks over and opens door*What do you want?

 **That Other Character:** Hi would you happen to know how to get to Harding Fine Arts?

 **Me:** Oh, you're going to Harding?

 **That Other Character:** Yeah, why?

 **Me:** I go there too!

 **That Other Character:** Cool. It will be nice knowing someone. Do you think you could take me there?

 **Loki:** No she wouldn't.

 **Me:** *glares slightly at Loki* Actually, I would love to, and you're right. If you have one friend by the end of the day, you're doing good.

 **That Other Character:** Thanks. Oh, and what's your name?

 **Me:** I'm Rain Jones.

 **That Other Character:** I'm Tristan Wood

 **Loki:** *scowls*

 **AN: I'M SO SORRY! I forgot to update for a while. To make it up to you, I will be posting three chapters this time. SORRY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** Hey Loki, random question...

 **Loki:**...Well? What is it?

 **Me:** No, forget it. It's stupid. Just continue whatever it is you were doing. *blushes and walks out of room*

 **Loki:** *follows* What were you going to ask? Rain? What is it?

 **Me:** It's nothing, I was just...never mind.

 **Loki:** Come on, just ask already

 **Me:** I have to go run a few errands, I'll be right back. *heads towards the front door*

 **Loki:** Why won't you tell me what you were going to ask?

 **Me:** *closes door without answering*

 **Me:** *sneaks back in front door 20 minutes later*

 **Loki:** Did you seriously think I wouldn't notice you sneak in?

 **Me:** Um...

 **Loki** : So what was it you wanted to ask?

 **Me:** YOU'LL NEVER GET ME TO TALK!

 **Loki:** Come on, just say it!

 **Me:** *Clamps mouth shut and shakes head*

 **Loki:** Please?

 **Me:** OMG, DID YOU JUST SAY PLEASE?!

 **Loki:** No one hears about this, I have a reputation to withhold.

 **Me** : *zips lips*

 **Loki:** Oh, and, what were you about to ask earlier?

 **Me:** *acts like zipper on lips is stuck*

 **Loki:** Will I ever get you to tell me?

 **Me:** *Shakes head and walks off to find some way to unzip lips*


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:** Hey Loki, Tristan is coming over, can I trust you to be on your best behavior?

 **Loki:** You serious? You're asking the god of mischief to behave.

 **Me:** Riiiiiigggghhhttttt. I guess I'll ask the guy who still needs someone to share the cost of the apartment with...

 **Loki** : Fine, I'll try not to be so mischievous

 **Me:** That's a good little god

 **Loki:** *grumbles* I'm not little

*doorbell rings*

 **Me:** I'LL GET IT! *opens door*

 **That Other Character:** Hi Rain! How are you?

 **Me:** I'm great, you?

 **That Other Character:** Same. Sooooo...Where should I put my things?

 **Me:** Oh, just set it on the kitchen table

 **Loki:** *Walks in from other room* Oh, hi...

 **That Other Character:** Hi Loki

 **Loki:** Um... *stands awkwardly before turning and walking away*

 **That Other Character:** What was that about?

 **Me:** Oh, I told him that he had to be on his best behavior so now he doesn't know what he's supposed to do

 **That Other Character:** Okay, so should we begin?

 **Me:** *smiles* Of course!

 **AN: I would like to thank you for reading my stories. You people are a blessing.**

 **Me: Wait, is Loki jealous? He seems jealous.**

 **Loki: Hey! Don't answer that! I don't get jealous.**

 **That Other Character: Wow, now he's being defensive.**

 **Loki: Am not!**

 **Me: *giggles* He's cute when he's jealous.**

 **Loki: Shut up!**


End file.
